Undertale: The Last Stand
by T6a5n6k8
Summary: While fighting Frisk in the genocide run, Sans notices a third party, controlling Frisk's body like a puppet. What'll happen when he get's rid of this unwanted third player? 2-SHOT
1. The Final Genocide

**Yo, what is up guys, it's ya boy, x6568tank, comin' at ya with his first ever story. This is the first, and probably only A/N I will do, as I hate A/N's with a passion. Anyway, this is a guide to what types of dialogue mean what:**

'_**This is the player, most often IN ALL CAPS LIKE THIS'**_

'_This is normal thoughts that come from a source outside the current POV'_

"Normal dialogue, what d'ya expect?"

'Thoughts of the current POV that can't be expressed in paragraphs'

**Plain bold writing with no quotes/apostrophizes means an A/N**

_Plain italics is used to emphasize something_

**~Used to say whose POV we're in~**

**Welp, let's get to the writing!**

**~S~**

He was tired, so, so tired. This fight had dragged on far too long, he could no longer put up much of a fight and he was nearly blind, even with his left-eye activated. Preparing for his final attack, with all his effort put into it, he heard something, something he wouldn't have been able to hear without his powers.

"_**JUST DO IT, ATTACK!"**_

"_B-but…"_

"_**I DON'T CARE DO IT!"**_

The sound seemed to emanate from the kid in front of him, one sounding quieter, like what he remembered the kid has sounded like in previous timelines, but the other voice… The other voice sounded full of rage and malice, an urging to do something dark, a primal instinct to attack, with a twisted curiosity to it. Letting the magic he was about to use rest, he instead used it to look at the kid's SOUL, and what he saw shocked him deeply, his eye-sockets widening at what he saw. Around the kid's SOUL was another, darker presence, controlling the movements and actions of the kid, no, puppet in front of him. He concluded that this was the dark, primal voice, the voice of anger and violence, and using the last of his power, ripped it away from the kid.

The SOUL started taking a form of its own, one created and sustained by pure magic, much like the many monsters it had slaughtered while in possession of the kid's body. It eventually formed into a human-like shape and finer details, like the clothing, skin tone, hair color and others started forming. The person, no,_ thing_, was tall, maybe 5 '9", with a plain white shirt and pants on. The skin had a light tan to it, emphasized by the faint sunlight coming through the windows of the hall where a person's character was judged, better known as Judgement Hall. The shoes the thing was wearing were plain black sneakers, not different from his own in style, except his were blue. It had a slightly taller than average neck, with the head being shaped like an oval with a flat ending 75% through. The nose was in the middle of the face with a large bridge, the mouth closer to the bottom, with lips curled into an angry and bloodthirsty snarl. The eyes were almond shaped, a piercing maroon color to them, twisted into an angry visage. The forehead was obscured by a thick, unruly mat of dark brown hair, stylized a small bit, but not noticeable in any way at all. Then something akin to a SOUL formed in front of the thing, and it was red like the kid's but a deep crimson, like dried blood instead of the kid's light-hearted red. This is when he started to let out an overwhelming blood-thirsty aura of anger and vengeance Overall, this visage disgusted him deeply, and he found a surge of energy washing through him, giving him the means to keep on going, for in his SOUL, he knew this presence was what kept him from his quiet ending with Papyrus, where he could live out his days in peace. This monster, not like a monster here in the Underground, no, a true, bloodthirsty monster, is what forced the kid to RESET. He felt his eyes narrow in anger as he prepared an incoming attack.

Before he did attack, he noticed an extra detail, only visible with his eye activated. There were strings, fine strings, wrapped around each one of the creature's fingers, and each one seemed to lead to one of the kid's body parts, but they were cut off abruptly right before reaching the kid. Then something unexpected happened, the strings that were left started forming into a hand-and-a-half sword, with a curved, crimson blade that glowed with an aura of menace. The unhuman killer turned toward Sans, and he saw the creatures face turn into one of unspeakable rage. Before the thing could attack him though, he summoned some Blasters and shot them with enough energy coursing through them to destroy the pillars of the yellow-orange tiled hall.

Too bad for him, the murderer was far too quick, and jumped to the side instantly, dodging and ducking under an uncountable amount of bones, cutting through a few with the sword he held. Knowing he had to dodge the madman's attacks, his eye glowed a bright, sky blue as he prepared to teleport away. With not a second to lose, too as that was when the thing suddenly appeared in front of him, already mid-slash as he teleported away from the attack, sweating as it took much more strength than normal to react to such a quick attack. Preparing the last of his second wind, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye rushing towards his opponent, glimmering silver with a light red glow. Before he could discern what it was it had already rushed through his opponent's body, breaking the SOUL in half. Once he looked at the source of the knife, lodged in the ground 3 yards away he found the kid, panting, with 5 HP, but still alive and fighting. He averted his stare and looked at the menace, who was shocked that happened.

"_**WHAT…? WHY?!"**_ He heard the beast yell.

Panting, he responded "because, you took everything from me, so I'm taking it back." His ever-present grin seamed to stretch on his face as his eye glowed blue, and summoned a Blaster, incinerating the menace, and finally ending this dusty era of monster-kind.

"come on kid, let's go home. and maybe reset all this."


	2. The Players Experience

'**_This is the player's thoughts, dialogue is in "", most often IN ALL CAPS LIKE THIS'_**

'_This is normal thoughts that come from a source outside the current POV'_

"Normal dialogue, what d'ya expect?"

'Thoughts of the current POV that can't be expressed in paragraphs'

**Plain bold writing with no quotes/apostrophizes means an A/N**

_Plain italics is used to emphasize something_

**~Used to say whose POV we're in~**

**~P~**

He stared, mouth askew at his computer screen. What had happened? How had this happened? Just 5 seconds ago, he had been so close to wiping the grin off that infuriating skeleton's face and then, the battle ended and he was his own character? Shaking off his confusion, he saw a fight open up with Sans, and because of this saw that he still had all his stats. Good, this'll be over quickly. He went to ATTACK, getting one perfectly in the middle, but just like every other time, the short skeleton dodged. Then the ketchup loving midget's turn came and he dodged it with ease, this being nothing compared to his past attacks. This time he pressed ACT, about to select to monologue how hopeless it is for Sans to win, after all, this was probably a 1-in a million easter egg, but before he could, his HP went down to as a knife larger than the battle field came and sliced It in half. His eyes widened as he saw Frisk's battle sprite slowly slide on screen. In the ACT menu, there was only one button, '*Question', and so, he pressed it and saw the final line of dialogue this copy of Undertale would see;

"because, you took everything from me, so I'm taking it back.

Then, he saw that accursed kill screen pop onto his screen pop onto his screen, and then, just like that, the game crashed. Raging, he clicked on Undertale, aching to finish his run when an error appeared;

"The specified module could not be found" He right-clicked on the shortcut, deleting it, then emptying the recycling bin. He opened steam, went to his game librarby and redownloaded Undertale, waiting 5 minutes, then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1, then it was done. He tried opening the shortcut but found the same, asinine message as before. A skeleton with a cracked skull, two blank eyes, a mouth forever open and a body forever oval-y and black, surrounded by endless gray void, seamed to laugh, with an awful coughing noise, as he knew, that, due to his interference, his world would never be bothered again. Of course, the player did not know this. All he knew was that something had gone wrong. 


End file.
